


I Just Need You

by UltravioletSunshine



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltravioletSunshine/pseuds/UltravioletSunshine
Summary: 3 am talks, hot chocolate, dancing in the kitchen, and a surpriseBasically, this was supposed to be 100 words of them dancing in the kitchen. It spiraled and became this.
Relationships: Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	I Just Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that if you don't like it just exit the page and go about your day. I do this for fun and it's called fiction for a reason. Special shoutout to my cheerleaders for being my biggest supporters and encouraging me throughout everything. I hope you all enjoy it!

Callum woke up at 2:53 am, according to the clock on his bedside table. Why he was awake at nearly 3 am was beyond him, but he did notice that his arms were mysteriously empty, and Marcus’s side of the bed was cold. His lamb still on the bed carelessly tossed on the pillow, and Poppy wasn’t laying on his feet in bed either. Callum pushed off the covers, trying to untangle his legs from the sheets so he could get out of bed without breaking his neck. Once he was out of the mess of blankets that Marcus insisted on having, Callum searched for his hoodie that he had left at the foot of the bed before going to sleep. 

Unable to find it and still just wanting to find his boyfriend and his baby and head back to bed, he braved the cold apartment in just his boxers. He rubbed his eyes while walking towards the small light coming from the kitchen. Once he completed his treacherous journey through the apartment in the dark, trying to avoid Poppy’s toys and whatever other shit Callum and Marcus had left lying around, he was greeted with the sight of his boyfriend sitting on the counter holding a mug of what he assumes is hot chocolate based on the thing of chocolate sitting on the counter next to the hoodie thief. Once he pulled his eyes away from Marcus, Callum spotted the light source. Their fridge was open. 

“Marcus, what the fuck close the fridge door! We have shit in there that needs to stay cold. Not to mention it’s December and fucking freezing,” Callum says entirely too loud for 3 am while pushing the door closed, shutting off the artificial light leaving them in just the light of the moon. When Callum turns around, Marcus just shrugs his shoulders, sipping his hot chocolate. Poppy finally makes an appearance running into Callum’s legs. Callum picks up Poppy and hops up on the counter next to Marcus, cradling poppy in one hand and wrapping his free arm around Marcus.

“What’s going on, baby?” Callum asks gently.

“I’m scared,” Marcus speaks so quietly if it was any louder, Marcus’s words would have been drowned out. But before Callum can ask what he’s scared of, Marcus finishes his thought.

“You’re leaving, you’re going to F1, and I’m still in F2! I’m not going to see you every weekend, and I’m scared you’re going to find someone else. Someone easier to be with.” He trails off, fiddling with the mug in his hand before taking a sip out of it again. Callum just sat there, shocked for a moment. His wonderful, kind, sweet boyfriend thought they were only together for convenience and that Callum was going to leave him! If only he knew about the little box hidden away at the bottom of the closet he was saving for when they got a little older.

“Marcus baby, I’m not going to leave you, and I’m certainly not with you because you are convenient. You’re my favorite person! You make me smile and laugh like no one else, and I can’t imagine my life without you. When I picture our future, not mine, our future, you’re with me. No matter what happens, F1 or no F1, trophies and titles don’t matter; it’s you I want by my side. I want you drooling on my shirt when you sleep, cuddling close because it’s cold. I want you to steal all my popcorn and guess the ending to the movie 10 minutes in. I want you awake at 3 am leaving the refrigerator door open, making hot chocolate sitting in my hoodie. I want you, Marcus John Armstrong! Only you,” Callum finished, taking the mug of hot chocolate out of Marcus’s hands and pulling him against his chest. Poopy wiggled out of Callum’s hold to press her wet nose against Marcus’s cheek. 

“See, even Poppy knows you aren’t going anywhere. It’s you and me, baby. Forever.” Callum says with a smile trying to cheer up his boyfriend. Callum lifts up Marcus’s mug of hot chocolate, finishing the small amount left. Once he places the mug a safe distance away, he pulls Marcus into a hug. Their knees knocking together awkwardly as they try to get as close together as possible without squishing Poppy, who was still standing on Marcus and Callum’s thighs. Marcus looks up at Callum and presses a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

“I love you too, Callum. You’re it for me too,” Marcus whispers, his nose pressed against Callum’s cheek he just placed a kiss on. His eyes flutter shut and with the moonlight shining through the window, Callum is certain Marcus is an angel. His angel. This is the boy that inspires masterpieces and sonnets. The boy that every picture he takes should be hung in the Louver. His angel. Marcus pulls away from Callum, a small smile on his face. 

“Dance with me? He asks, hopping off the counter placing Poppy on the floor before holding out his hand to Callum.

“Anything for you, love,” Callum replies, taking Marcus’s outstretched hand. Marcus laughs, and for the second time that night, Callum knows he is with an angel. Marcus is glowing in the moonlight, and his laughter is the reason Callum’s heart beats. 

At 3:20 in the morning, the only sound is their laughter as they stumble around their kitchen dancing, trying not to step on their precious baby, Poppy, who has decided to help her dads dance. Callum doesn’t care that Marcus keeps crushing his toes or that he’s whacked his hip on the counter enough times that he knows there will be a bruise in the morning. All Callum cares about is Marcus. Marcus and their love. Callum would spend every night making him hot chocolate and dancing badly in their kitchen without music reassuring Marcus that what they have is real and no one can take that from them. Eventually, they settle down enough to just sway in the middle of their kitchen, holding tight to each other. 

“Marry me,” Callum breaths out unexpectedly. He wasn’t sure how or why it slipped out; he had planned on waiting until they were older. 

“What was that?” Marcus asks, his face tucked into Callum’s neck. Callum took a second to think. He could repeat his proposal or he could brush it off. Fuck it. They were happy, and Callum knows this is forever. It’s always going to be Marcus. 

“I asked, well more like stated, marry me. I’m asking you, Marcus John Armstong, if you want to marry me?” Callum says quietly, not really sure what to expect. As much as he knows Marcus loves him, he finds it hard to believe that Marcus would say yes to his proposal. What was he thinking? Marcus is 20 and he’s only 22; they don’t know anything yet. 

“Yes,” Marcus answers in the same volume, knocking Callum out of his spiral. 

“I-what?” Callum asks, confused, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he said yes. Marcus giggles, and just like the first time he heard it, Callum is a goner. 

“I said, yes. Yes, I will marry you, Callum Benjamin Ilott.” Marcus says through giggles. 

“Oh well, umm, that’s good. I mean, I have a ring. I promise it’s in the closet in the box my computer came in that I said we had to keep.” Callum stumbles out his brain not yet working properly after hearing that Marcus did, in fact, want to be stuck with him forever. Marcus just keeps giggling at Callum’s struggles, looking at him like Callum had placed all the stars in the sky just for him.  


“I don’t need a ring, Callum. I just need you.” Marcus says, pulling out of Callum’s arms but holding onto his hand, guiding him out of the kitchen and back to bed. Callum just nods and allows himself to be led back to their pile of blankets. Poppy is already back in her place at the foot of the bed asleep when they arrive. Marcus pushed Callum into the bed before getting in himself, pulling the covers up and snuggling close to Callum, making sure they were both wrapped up in each other and the blankets. Marcus places a kiss on his nose and then on his lips.

“Go to sleep Callum, we can talk more when we wake up,” Marcus says, trying to lull Callum to sleep. Callum just nods and tightens his hold on Marcus. He closes his eyes and allows sleep to take over, but before he falls asleep completely, he hears, “I can’t wait to marry you.” and Callum drifts to sleep with a smile on his face and his angel in his arms.


End file.
